1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information processing, and particularly to methods and apparatus that have eliminated what has been termed the “von Neumann Bottleneck” that exhibits what may be termed the “Babbage Paradigm” (BP), i.e., wherein data and instructions are transferred back and forth between memory and the circuitry that is to carry out the desired information processing, the invention having then eliminated that von Neumann Bottleneck specifically by reversing that BP, i.e., by using methods and apparatus in which the circuitry required to carry out the desired information processing is structured at the sites at which such data are located or are expected to appear, and at the times of such appearance.
2. Background Information